


What's Mine is Mine

by missxip69



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bondage, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Guns, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Betrayal, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twist, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Sex Talk, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, oh shit, possessive, yandere!ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: As it turns out, Mikaze Ai is more than just protective of his Kouhai.He's possessive.And when someone gets farther with Syo than he has, he's more than happy to show off his dominance.*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	What's Mine is Mine

"S-Stop!" Syo yells as the man who grabbed him just moments before drags him into the dark alleyway. "Let me go!"

"Ain't no way, cutie," the man sneers, throwing Syo down to the ground.

The blonde sees stars, and when his sight is cleared, the man already tied his hands together above his head. "Wh-What are you doing?!" Syo shouts, "Let me go!"

"We're going to have some fun, little one." The man has short, raven colored hair with brown eyes. He's easily in his 50s or 60s, his arms abnormally muscular. "I've been following you for weeks, kid. Glad I caught you, 'cause I couldn't help myself anymore," he whispers, leaning in to take Syo's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. What scares Syo the most is the ease with which the older rips Syo's shirt.

He screams, "Let me go, you crazy, son of a bi-- _ermph_!" His lips are captured for another kiss. This time, however, it's coupled with this guy playing with his nipples.

"What a bad boy, shouting like that and using curse words... Daddy will have to punish you," he grins like mad, pulling something out of his pocket. It's duct tape.

As proud of a person Syo is, this reminds him of the days his own father used to bind him to the bed and take him until he was swollen with come.

And that scares the hell out of him.

"HELP!!" He screeches, those feelings of self-preservation reviving just before a piece is placed over his mouth. Kicking out his feet, he tries to buck the man off of him.

It doesn't work.

 _Someone help me... anyone...!_ His thought processes start to go into overdrive as the man leaves marks all over his neck and chest, eliciting muffled moans from Syo's lips.

Once the raven moves lower, pulling down his pants, tears stream down Syo's cheeks.

It's moving too fast! I don't want this!

"You little slut, you're enjoying this," the man sneers, palming the boy's hardening erection. "You can't wait to have Daddy's cock inside you, huh?"

 _No! No! I hate this!_ He wants to say, but he can only whine pathetically under the duct tape.

"Why don't we go one step further, baby? Daddy's got his fingers all lotioned up and ready to go."

His underwear are soon thrown across the alleyway, two fingers circling his opening. Shoving them inside, the fingers immediately begin to scissor him, stretching him wide.

After what seems like forever, a total of four fingers are removed from him. "I think you're finally ready for Daddy's dick, don't you?"

Syo shakes his head frantically, tears streaming faster. 

"Aw, come on, baby, don't be like tha--!" The man is cut off by a swift blow to the back of the head, throwing him all the way to the other side of the alleyway.

Looking up, Syo is met with the worried eyes of his Senpai, Ai.

Not even hesitating, Ai picks Syo up into his arms and makes a break for it. "I'll take off that duct tape once we're safe, okay? I'm sorry I can't do it now, I just want to get away from that creep so we're not there when he wakes up."

Syo nods, snuggling closer to his Senpai, feeling safe for the first time that evening.

*

When they reach the dormitory, Ai locks the door behind him, placing Syo down on his bed. "Are you okay?" He asks, breathing heavily from running, as he removes Syo's bound hands and the tape around his mouth.

As soon as he can speak, Syo calls his Senpai's name, leaning in close to the man and fisting his cardigan. "Ai-senpai, Ai-senpai," he keeps repeating, terrified and shaking.

"Syo, I know you're scared, but even with something like this, your reaction is worse than I imagined... why is that?"

The blonde can't even muster up the courage to speak fully, he can only get out, "M-My father... s-s-same thing..." before falling into further hysterics.

Ai's eyebrows knit together, his lips turning into a frown. No one was supposed to touch Syo that intimately. Not before he did.

His Kouhai leans up, nuzzling his head under Ai's neck. "Ai-senpai..."

That's it. The usually stoic upperclassman leans Syo down, pressing the boy into the bed. "Let me erase their touches. Everyone's hands. Everything will be gone, all but me." The blonde nods.

Leaning forward, Ai captures those pink lips in a kiss, thrusting his tongue inside and swirling it around that sweet oral cavern.

He leaves marks everywhere that the man did, and then some. He trails his tongue down to kiss Syo's length, pumping it in his hand before moving on to his weeping entrance.

He kisses the boy's neck. "Do you want me to stretch you or--"

"Just take me!" Syo sobs, wrapping his arms around Ai's neck and his legs around the man's waist.

In one go, the blue haired man fully sheathes himself inside, pressing his hips against Syo's bare ass.

Gasping, the blonde obviously tries not to claw at Ai's back, favoring to tighten his grip.

Ai chuckles, leaning them back far enough that he not only presses deeper, but he's able to unhook Syo's hands enough to press his fingers down. "If you need to, go ahead."

His Kouhai doesn't seem to understand until he sets up a hard and steady rhythm, only going deeper, harder, and faster when he hits a spot that makes Syo scream with pleasure.

Syo digs his fingernails into Ai's back, and he can't help but grin when he thinks about the scratch marks that'll leave. "Found it."

He purposefully grinds and pounds against that spot, happy to hear the noises the boy makes.

Soon, his pace becomes erratic and Syo comes as his overstimulated insides are left loved and raw and full of pleasure.

Ai goes to pull out, but Syo locks his legs up, refusing to let Ai pull from him. "C-Come inside me, Ai-senpai," he whimpers. "P-Please!"

Oh, and how that pushes him over the edge. That one little _please_ , how much alike to begging that truly was. He comes inside of the boy, reveling in the feeling of his come filling that pulsing heat.

As they both come down, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes, Syo begins to fade into sleep.

Removing himself from the blonde with a satisfying _pop_ , he pulls Syo close. "You can fall asleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

The boy moans tiredly in approval, cuddling closer. "I love you, Ai-senpai..."

"And I you, Syo."

He waits until he hears the boy's steady breathing to reach for his burner phone. He has a new text from an unknown number.

_**(202)566-XXXX** : WELL?_

Ai rolls his eyes before responding with,

_**(202)167-XXXX** :Completed. You will have your money for assisting me with my flower in two days time._

_**(202)566-XXXX** : AT LEAST TELL ME. IS YOUR FLOWER GOOD IN ITS NEW BED?_

__**(202)167-XXXX** : Very good. Blooming perfectly._ _

____**(202)167-XXXX** : However, there is something else..._ _ _ _

________**(202)167-XXXX** : I told you, no moving beyond the belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____**(202)566-XXXX** : WHAT? THE FLOWER_____ _____PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR MORE._ _ _ _ _

__________**(202)566-XXXX** : MORE '_____WATER', THAT IS._ _ _ _ _

_________**(202)167-XXXX** : Hm. Answer your door, I've sent you a present. Because of you moving father than we meant, I was able to grow my flower even more quickly than planned._________

______________**(202)566-XXXX** : YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________**(202)167-XXXX** : I wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ai grins, pulling up a live video feed on his phone. The man who helped "rape" Syo heads over to the door, still holding his phone. Once it's swung open, he's met with someone holding a gun to his head.

_______________________**(202)167-XXXX** : Don't ever touch what's mine again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Looking at the text, the man seems to register what's about to happen, and tries to dodge the bullet that's ultimately shot through the side of his skull.

The shooter takes the phone into the kitchen, throwing it in the blender and pressing START. Before leaving, he lays down the gun in the man's hand. Nodding, he turns, locking the door behind him.

The live feed cuts off, signifying the automatic self-destruct Ai built into it. He takes the SIM Card out of the cell, taking it into their restroom. He fills up the sink with water, snapping the little piece of technology in half before drowning the two pieces. After a few minutes, he lets the water drain.

"Mmnn...? Ai-senpai?" Syo looks up at him.

"I am in here," he walks back out of the restroom, satisfied with the results of his deceased partner.

"Come back to bed," the blonde says, happy when Ai complies.

"Anything for you, my flower," he replies, kissing his lover's sweet lips.

Soon, they are entangled once more. And once more after that.

Now, if Ai can just get rid of that annoying redhead and the dumbass blond. He truly won't have to worry about anyone else trying to touch his prize ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, plot twist.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark me.


End file.
